Super Smash Brothers Melee : ONLINE
by KittyX-chan
Summary: [Chapter 8 up!!] The Melee Tournament is about to begin in the Smash Headquarters, but smashers are disappearing fast! Where are they going? Roy has self-appointed himself to find his friends, and the criminal mastermind behind it all.
1. AOL AIM? No way! Ha! MSNM all the way!

_** Disclaimer: ** _ I do not own the smashers, Lord of the Rings, Inuyasha, or Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own the insane nicknames I gave them. I own my characters, KittyX and Kosei. Please do not flame! ^_^;;

_** Author's Notes: ** _ Forgive my insanity. I wrote this when I was sugar-high. Yes, it will be script styled. I hate it, and all of you should hate it too, but how else am I suppose to format this? -.-;

** - SUPER SMASH BROTHERS ONLINE - **

(Crossover)

**Chapter 1 - **AOL AIM? No way! Ha! MSNM all the way!

_ FlammablePyro has entered the chatroom at 11:15 p.m., March 13th._

**FlammablePyro:** Shimatta! I don't have much time. I gotta talk to everyone else! Auugh! (sighs)

_ LoyalFalchionOwner has entered the chatroom at 11:17 p.m., March 13th._

**LoyalFalchionOwner:** I'm suppose to be sleeping, pyro. What's up? (rubs eyes)

**FlammablePyro: **Just get the others on. I'm not gonna repeat myself.

_ DarkInsanity has entered the chatroom at 11:19 p.m., March 13th._

**DarkInsanity:** Hey guys! ^_^

**LoyalFalchionOwner:** How can you not be tired? (grumbles)

**DarkInsanity:** Well, what's going on? I'm missing my shows, hurry up!

**FlammablePyro: **Do you guys not know the meaning of 'patience'?

**LoyalFalchionOwner:** This cannot be the Roy I know. 0_o;

_ KawaiiElvenArcher has entered the chatroom at 11:22 p.m., March 13th._

**KawaiiElvenArcher: **Explanation, please?

**FlammablePyro: **Sheesh! Shut up, guys!

**DarkInsanity: **Calm down, Roy. (blinks)

_ AncientMystery has entered the chatroom at 11:23 p.m., March 13th._

**AncientMystery: **I don't have computer access for long. Aibou is getting anxious. -.-; Hurry up.

**FlammablePyro: **No comment. _

**LoyalFalchionOwner: **We'll find out soon enough. Just tell Yuugi to be patient.

**AncientMystery: **Will do. ^_^

_ LightSanity has entered the chatroom at 11:25 p.m., March 13th._

**LightSanity: **(rubs eyes) It's so late! Why'd you send out the urgent e-mail, huh? I was having a nice dream on my keyboard. (wipes drool off of the keys)

**DarkInsanity: **Hiya alter-ego!

**LightSanity: **PLEASE just call me Kosei. I'm not 'alter-ego'. -_-;

**KawaiiElvenArcher: **Oh, um...I'm not Link. Okay? Go away. Stay away from me! (hides in the corner)

**LightSanity: **(sniffle) Why do all elves hate me?

**DarkInsanity: **Thank Ra I'm good friends with Yami Bakura.

**LightSanity: **What did you just say?! (glares at DarkInsanity)

**DarkInsanity: **Heh...nothing. ^_^;

_ N64Mascot has entered the chatroom at 12:15 a.m., March 14th._

**N64Mascot: **What's going on? I'm busy. -_-;

**LoyalFalchionOwner: **Heh. Bad image.

**FlammablePyro: **Oh please. (rolls eyes) Anyhow, are the others coming?

**N64Mascot: **Got all of the Mushroom Kingdom and Mushroom Kingdom-related people coming on. ^_^

**FlammablePyro: **Great.

_ N64Mascot'sShadow has entered the chatroom at 12:17 a.m., March 14th._

_ HeartSurgeon has entered the chatroom at 12:18 a.m., March 14th._

_ ParasolFanatic has entered the chatroom at 12:19 a.m., March 14th._

_ SpottyEgg has entered the chatroom at 12:20 a.m., March 14th._

_ FlameHead has entered the chatroom at 12:21 a.m., March 14th._

_ FancyTieShopper has entered the chatroom at 12:22 a.m., March 14th._

**SpottyEgg: **Please explain. -_-; I don't like being called late at night.

**FancyTieShopper: **I was beating Diddy Kong at dominoes, and you just had to call an urgent meeting!

**N64Mascot'sShadow: **Anyone have food? I'm hungry!

**ParasolFanatic: **Nope. Once this is all explained, you can go raid the fridge, but not now, okay?

**N64Mascot'sShadow: **Alright...

**FlameHead: **Hurry up. I have no time for this.

**AncientMemory: **Just shut up. We don't want to listen to your complaining.

_ TechnicolorHair has entered the chatroom at 12:24 a.m., March 14th._

**AncientMemory: **How the heck did you get on?!

**TechnicolorHair: **Whoever said I couldn't separate, huh? ^_^

**AncientMemory: **-_-; Great. Just great. Please tell me you didn't call Ryou...?

_ FluffyHair has entered the chatroom at 12:26 a.m., March 14th._

_ ShadowMind has entered the chatroom at 12:27 a.m., March 14th._

**AncientMemory: **How could you, aibou?! Noo!

**ShadowMind: **(snickers) Well hello there, pharaoh.

**AncientMemory: **Oh shut up. -_-;

**FluffyHair:** Notice the hair thing!

**TechnicolorHair: **Inside joke. =P

**LoyalFalchionOwner: **And we care...how?

**FlammablePyro: **Everyone, just be patience. We're still waiting.

_ WizardMan has entered the chatroom at 12:30 a.m., March 14th._

_ TriangularPrincess has entered the chatroom at 12:31 a.m., March 14th._

_ KawaiiHylianArcher has entered the chatroom at 12:32 a.m., March 14th._

_ GotMilk? has entered the chatroom at 12:33 a.m., March 14th._

**TriangularPrincess: **Hi everyone! ^_^

**KawaiiHylianArcher: **(glances at KawaiiElvenArcher)

**WizardMan: **I will destroy you for waking me up, pyro!

**FlammablePyro: **...guys, I'm serious this time. This isn't like last time, when I was just bored.

**GotMilk?:** Well, he sounds like he's serious. Should we believe him?

**DarkInsanity: **Why shouldn't we? Roy wouldn't lie about stuff.

**LightSanity: **Spare me. -.-;

_ Flyin'Buzzard has entered the chatroom at 12:35 a.m., March 14th._

_ ArwingMaster has entered the chatroom at 12:36 a.m., March 14th._

**Flyin'Buzzard: **Anyone seen my gun? I lost it after the tournament match earlier today.

**LoyalFalchionOwner: **Nope. Sorry.

**ParasolFanatic: **Same here. Maybe you should check the lost and found tomorrow.

**Flyin'Buzzard: **If I have the mind to do so...I can't get any sleep being on the computer all night! What's going on here, anyway?

**ArwingMaster: **Yeah, I wanna know too. All this light is hurting my eyes. (sighs)

_ BaseballBatMan has entered the chatroom at 12:38 a.m., March 14th._

_ PinkHood has entered the chatroom at 12:39 a.m., March 14th._

_ BlueHood has entered the chatroom at 12:40 a.m., March 14th._

**PinkHood: **Hi everyone! Ness is sleeping over at our house!

**BaseballBatMan: **^_^ I had to help Popo with his homework, but I ended up staying.

**BlueHood: **Hey, don't tell them that! -_-;

**KawaiiElvenArcher: **Keep the noise down...I'm trying to read to pass time.

**FancyTieShopper: **(sighs) This is so boring. It takes forever to get all 26 smashers online, plus a few friends. You should of known that Roy.

**FlammablePyro: **I didn't know I would of needed to contact you all so suddenly, or else I would of called at nine.

_ ArmoredBishoujo has entered the chatroom at 12:42 a.m., March 14th._

_ BlueBird7 has entered the chatroom at 12:43 a.m., March 14th._

_ OilPanicer has entered the chatroom at 12:44 a.m., March 14th._

**ArmoredBishoujo: **Don't waste my time, Roy. I hope this isn't a sick joke.

**FlammablePyro: **It's not, I promise.

**OilPanicer: **Good. I am sooo tired... (collapses)

**BlueBird7: **You and me both. (collapses also)

_ ElectricMouse has entered the chatroom at 12:46 a.m., March 14th._

_ ElectricRat has entered the chatroom at 12:47 a.m., March 14th._

_ BalloonGirl has entered the chatroom at 12:48 a.m., March 14th._

_ PurpleKitty has entered the chatroom at 12:49 a.m., March 14th._

_ EndlessGut has entered the chatroom at 12:49 a.m., March 14th._

**ElectricRat: **Alright, alright, I'm here. What's goin' on?

**PurpleKitty: **Seriously. Don't make me teleport over there and strangle you, Roy. -_-;

**ElectricMouse: **Nani? (rubs eyes)

**EndlessGut: **I 'dun wanna get up...

**BalloonGirl: **Who turned on the lights? Ughh... (lands besides OilPanicer, totally out)

**FlammablePyro: **No, guys, listen up! It's time!

_ BigShinySwordHolder has entered the chatroom at 12:50 a.m., March 14th._

_ GemProtector has entered the chatroom at 12:51 a.m., March 14th._

**BigShinySwordHolder: **Wait, don't forget us!

**GemProtector: **Inuyasha has learned how to use a computer quite well. ^_^

**BigShinySwordHolder: **-.-; Very funny.

**FlammablePyro: **Alright. Everyone, pay attention. I...I got a threatening phone call. It was creepy. The person said that I had to give them all 7 elemental orbs, or they would come and hunt you all down one by one.

**ShadowMind: **Even the non-smashers?!

**FlammablePyro: **Even the non-smashers.

**AncientMemory: **What the heck? Elemental orbs?

**FlammablePyro: **You're just as clueless as I am. -_-;

**TechnicolorHair: **Was the voice female or male?

**FlammablePyro: **Couldn't tell. It was muffled...I just heard the words, and then the person hung up.

**HeartSurgeon: **Why would they call you, though? Why not someone else? There's got to be a reason.

**FlammablePyro: **They probably knew I was the one who would break so fast and tell you all...

**KawaiiHylianArcher: **That's nothing to be ashamed of, Roy.

**GotMilk?: **Yeah! I'm just a kid, and I manage to survive in the tournaments. Just look at me! Link's right.

**SpottyEgg: **Just relax. There's a group close to 33 or so people in here. I believe we can defend ourselves against any trouble that comes.

**LoyalFalchionOwner: **Can we go back to bed now? (rubs eyes and yawns)

**FlammablePyro: **Sure. Thanks guys. ^_^ See you tomorrow at the tournament.

_ KawaiiElvenArcher has left the chatroom at 12:55 a.m., March 14th._

_ N64Mascot'sShadow has left the chatroom at 12:56 a.m., March 14th._

_ N64Mascot has left the chatroom at 12:57 a.m., March 14th._

_ HeartSurgeon has left the chatroom at 12:58 a.m., March 14th._

_ SpottyEgg has left the chatroom at 12:59 a.m., March 14th._

_ FlameHead has left the chatroom at 1:00 a.m., March 14th._

_ ParasolFanatic has left the chatroom at 1:01 a.m., March 14th._

_ FancyTieShopper has left the chatroom at 1:02 a.m., March 14th._

_ BlueBird7 has left the chatroom at 1:03 a.m., March 14th._

_ Flyin'Buzzard has left the chatroom at 1:04 a.m., March 14th._

_ BigShinySwordHolder has left the chatroom at 1:05 a.m., March 14th._

_ WizardMan has left the chatroom at 1:06 a.m., March 14th._

_ GemProtector has left the chatroom at 1:07 a.m., March 14th._

_ ArwingMaster has left the chatroom at 1:08 a.m., March 14th._

_ BaseballBatMan has left the chatroom at 1:09 a.m., March 14th._

_ EndlessGut has left the chatroom at 1:10 a.m., March 14th._

_ PinkHood has left the chatroom at 1:11 a.m., March 14th._

_ BlueHood has left the chatroom at 1:12 a.m., March 14th._

_ ArmoredBishoujo has left the chatroom at 1:13 a.m., March 14th._

_ TriangularPrincess has left the chatroom at 1:14 a.m., March 14th._

_ KawaiiHylianArcher has left the chatroom at 1:15 a.m., March 14th._

_ GotMilk? has left the chatroom at 1:16 a.m., March 14th._

_ ElectricMouse has left the chatroom at 1:17 a.m., March 14th._

_ ElectricRat has left the chatroom at 1:18 a.m., March 14th._

_ BalloonGirl has left the chatroom at 1:19 a.m., March 14th._

_ OilPanicer has left the chatroom at 1:20 a.m., March 14th._

_ PurpleKitty has left the chatroom at 1:21 a.m., March 14th._

_ AncientMemory has left the chatroom at 1:22 a.m., March 14th._

_ TechnicolorHair has left the chatroom at 1:23 a.m., March 14th._

_ ShadowMind has left the chatroom at 1:24 a.m., March 14th._

_ FluffyHair has left the chatroom at 1:25 a.m., March 14th._

_ DarkInsanity has left the chatroom at 1:26 a.m., March 14th._

_ LightSanity has left the chatroom at 1:27 a.m., March 14th._

**LoyalFalchionOwner: **Don't fret, Roy. We're all here. You got a whole bunch of friends. See how they wasted their sleeping time just to see what was up? You're a lucky guy.

_ LoyalFalchionOwner has left the chatroom at 1:28 a.m., March 14th._

**FlammablePyro: **Yeah. I do, don't I? ^_^ ...lucky me.

_ FlammablePyro has left the chatroom at 1:29 a.m., March 14th._

** E N D F I L E T R A N S M I S S I O N**

**_Author's Notes: _**Wooh...there ya go. The introductory chapter. It may of made no sense because of the screennames, but if you know the character well, you'll get it. ^_^ Some people may be out of character, but that's probably just me and my sugar-high writings... Anyhow, enjoy! This idea of a chatroom fic was taken from Kigari of Hyrule (yep, she's an author...go check it out! NOW! wait, no, stay here!), but it seemed to of developed into more than that. I have a great idea for this!! w00t~! Anyhow, check back soon. I'm really excited about this, so I might update more than often with this than my other stories. ^_^

Please be kind when you review. Thanks. 


	2. Welcome to the Tournament, Enjoy Your St...

_** Disclaimer: ** _ I do not own the smashers, Lord of the Rings, Inuyasha, or Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own the insane nicknames I gave them. I own my characters, KittyX and Kosei. Please do not flame! ^_^;;

_** Author's Notes: ** _Yay! Maybe not script styled the whole time, so be happy... I've got a great idea for this. What's better than my favorite anime / shows / video games combined with computers and threatening evil? Hm? I dare you to find something better! *snickers* Anyhow, enjoy!

** - SUPER SMASH BROTHERS ONLINE - **

(Crossover)

**Chapter 2 - **Welcome to the Tournament, Enjoy Your Stay

Roy looked nervously down the hall of the Smash Headquarters, gulping slightly as he opened his locker to pull out his purple cape. Placing it on, he walked over into a large gym-like room, with all of the twenty-six smashers spread out in various places, talking. This was where he belonged. After more than happily excepting the invitation to join the smashers, Roy found the fighting more to be what it seemed. There were so many challenges to being a smasher. You had to help protect the Nintendo Universe, bring peace, and still find time for a vacation to visit your homeland. He was always so busy!

"Hey, Roy!" a blue-haired boy in similar armor came running up to the pyromaniac, "A penny for your thoughts?"

A quarter landed in Roy's outstretched hand.

"That's a quarter, Marth," Roy said glumly, looking down at the shining silver coin in his hand.

"Yes, I know. So, what's up?" Marth came to a stop beside his friend.

"Just thinking. That call. You know."

"Oh, right. Yeah. You're alright Roy. I think you've become a little bit to serious in these past few years."

"Maybe you're right," Roy smiled, tucking the quarter in his pocket, "So, who's fighting today?"

"It's the beginning of the tournament!" Marth said excitedly, his dancing blue eyes resembling a kid's, "I can't wait, Roy! This is the exact reason why I joined the smashers! I've always wanted to be in a tournament,"

Roy laughed. Marth knew the exact way to cheer him up.

"Thanks, buddy. Have the first round matches been posted up yet?"

"Yeah, you better go look. They start soon," Marth nodded, and bounced off happily.

Roy looked around a bit more, still secretly nervous. Heading off for the bulletin board over near the field teleporters, he looked left to right, watching every smasher talk. Not carrying a bit. But, then again, they weren't threatened. They were the pawns, and they still didn't care. Roy closed his eyes briefly, pausing to take a deep breath and reassure himself. Everything was fine!

Stepping before the board, he looked up. The matches would be divided into four fights per day, two in the morning, a lunch break, and then two in the evening. The first fight, which would be held in five minutes, was Fox versus Bowser. The second, Ice Climbers versus Princess Zelda. The third, Link versus Kirby. And the fourth and final fight, Ganondorf versus Samus Aran.

"Hiya!" a voice called.

Roy turned around suddenly, scared by the interruption of thoughts.

"Oh, hello Fox." he smiled, "You do know you're fighting Bowser, right?"

"Yep! Been training all my years for this. Never got him back for betraying me in the original smasher group during a versus match, but I will this time!"

Roy, being recently accepted for the smasher melee group, had heard many stories of the original smasher group, consisting of many good fighters - Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Link, Captain Falcon, Fox, Ness, Samus Aran, and Donkey Kong. Roy looked up to these smashers, as they were good enough in their homelands to be accepted for this amazing tournament. He was more than happy to find that Fox would like him as a friend.

"Heh, good luck, Fox." Roy smiled again.

"Will Fox McCloud and Bowser please report to the field teleporters!" an announcer voiced overhead.

Fox nodded his head, and walked off. Roy joined up with Marth, Link, and Zelda at the front row of the audience to watch Fox's matches. The two fighters entered the teleporters, which randomly selected a field.

"The arena for today will be Fourside!" the announcer boomed.

Fox dropped from the angelic platform on the wooden board held up by the crane, and surveyed his surroundings. Below him was a medium-sized building, and in front was a towering white building with a ledge to the side for easy jumping. Bowser appeared on the large platform beside the big building, and turned around, jumping over to a brown building to grab a capsule.

"And...go!"

Fox jumped forward, over the large building top, and landed in front of Bowser, who in defense, threw the capsule. Fox grabbed the capsule mid-attack and threw it back at Bowser, who did not have time to react and flew back over to the brown building again. Recovering, Bowser stood up and jumped forward, sending his fire attack straight for Fox. The sly kitsune jumped over the flames, and headed back to where he started. Picking up a beam sword, he charged forward with a Fox Fire technique, knocking the approaching Bowser back. As the koopa was trying to get back up, Fox gave a vicious smash attack with the beam sword, and sent Bowser flying over onto the recently-appeared UFO.

"You'll never beat me, boy," Bowser taunted, roaring wildly.

"Then how come you've barely even hit me?" Fox shot back, jumped up and whacking Bowser with his tail.

Bowser just stood up, jumped over Fox, and grabbed him, slicing him with his teeth. Fox managed to escape the koopa's grasp and tried for another beam sword smash attack, but it missed, and Bowser had a chance for his fire attack again. Fox flew back against the slippery surface of the UFO, grunting as he hit the end. Bowser loomed before him, the evil smirk on his face. Fox, cowering in his sitting position, tried to get up, but was smacked with Bowser's claw, and shot down under the precious of a meteor smash attack.

"And what did I say, Fox?" Bowser laughed, "You'll never beat me!"

Fox recovered mid-air and tried for his Fox Fire technique, and grabbed the edge of the brown building. The beam sword having been knocked out of his hand, Fox ran for a freezie and grabbed it. Jumping back up onto the UFO, he chucked it at Bowser. Not seeing the move, Bowser froze in seconds into a big block of ice. Fox took this as an advantage and ran over to the wooden platform, grabbed a large box, and tossed it into the sky. Side stepping to avoid any self-destructing blasts, the box broke open to reveal a Poke`ball. Fox greedily grabbed the red and white sphere and jumped back over to the now released Bowser. Throwing that down in front of the koopa's feet, it opened up to reveal Entei.

"Try for that, Koopa King!" Fox shouted.

Entei released his flames, and Bowser was instantly swept up into the madness, gaining close to 200 damage. Fox, jumped up into the air, far enough to stay away from attack, but close enough to move in quickly. Firing his blaster madly, Bowser took the laser shots head on, and was knocked out of the Fourside arena.

"GAME!" the announcer shouted, and cheers could be heard from the smashers below.

"Congratulations, Fox!" Marth said happily, meeting his furry friend coming out of the teleporter.

"Thanks, guys!" the kitsune replied, "That Bowser is really tough."

"Yeah, tella me about ita." Mario nodded, walking up, "Good joba, Foxy."

Fox just smiled, surrounded by his friends.

"The next match will begin in five minutes!" the announcer shouted above the talking of the smashers, "Visitors will be accepted after the lunch break!"

Link, who was back in the hallway, was going through his locker, talking to Zelda, who's locker was right beside his.

"You'll do fine. I must admit, Nana and Popo have excelled with rapid speed during their training at the smash headquarters, but you'll do just fine." he reassured her.

"Thank you, Link." Zelda smiled, closing her locker softly, "That means a lot to me."

Link blushed and returned to the gym, Zelda following. Five minutes later, Zelda and the Ice Climbers stood in front of the teleporters.

"Good luck, Zelda!" Link cheered.

"You'll beat those kids in no time!" Marth agreed.

"Just stay focused and work together," Ness told Nana and Popo, "She'll be easy to take down."

"Right!" the Ice Climbers replied.

"The arena for today will be Hyrule Temple!"

"Home field advantage!" Princess Zelda exclaimed happily, appearing right below the large platform in the main temple area.

The Ice Climbers landed on the lone platform in the middle of the arena, and raised their mallets in a taunt.

"We'll beat you!"

"Ready...go!"

Zelda jumped forward, shooting Din's Fire over across to the twins.

In a red explosion, both Nana and Popo went flying. Zelda took this as advantage and jumped into the smoke, but got shot back by several pairs of ice blasts. The Ice Climbers stood strong, the smoke cleared. Zelda stopped, jumped back, and shot forth Naryu's Love. The approaching Ice Climbers flew back, both separated. Nana, flying further than Popo, took longer to recover and return to him, so the lone male Ice Climber charged Zelda. When Nana returned to Popo, he was badly beaten. Zelda grabbed onto a capsule and chucked it over to the Ice Climbers. Nana stepped forward and caught the capsule, tossing it right back. Zelda dodged and watched the capsule explode to reveal a baseball bat. Ignoring the weapon, she jumped forward and transformed into Sheik.

"Give up now. It would be wise," Sheik nodded.

The Ice Climbers regrouped and glared at Sheik, who was standing on the lone platform, and them on the sloped landing.

"Never!" they shouted in unison.

Sheik Vanished, a plume of smoke in her midst, confusing the two kids. Nana stepped forward and out of the smoke, just in time to shield herself from a vicious Needle Storm attack from Sheik. Popo jumped up and rammed down on his hammer, knocking Sheik right on the head, sending her flying back over to her starting point. Recovering, she transformed back into Zelda and shot forth Din's Fire. Nana and Popo, who had regrouped, flew backwards and performed a Belay, moving Popo across the sky. Popo attacked Zelda with his mallet again, and Nana ran up to meet him. Zelda stood up once more, transforming into Sheik, who threw her chain into the two Ice Climbers. With high amount of damage, they were tossed out of the arena, one after the other.

"GAME!"

Sheik transformed back into a damaged Princess Zelda, and re-appeared in the teleporters. Link, Roy, Marth, Fox, Falco, Mario, and Peach stood there waiting for her.

"Great job!" Link congratulated her the second she appeared.

Smiling, she accepted the compliments.

"You did wonderful. I really wish I had an alter-ego to transform into!" Peach admitted.

Musing, they continued to talk until the announcer called the lunch break.

"Yay, now we can see Inuyasha and gang!" Roy bounced happily, much more relieved from his earlier scare.

Marth nodded excitedly, "And Yami, Yugi, Yami Bakura, and Ryou!"

Link laughed.

"You guys are always hyper, aren't you?"

They both bobbed their heads up and down, which was met with a laughing Link, Zelda, and Fox. Entering the cafeteria, which was already filled with Inuyasha, Kagome, Yami, Yugi, Yami Bakura, Ryou, and Legolas.

"Hey guys!" Roy greeted his friends.

"Hiya Roy!" Yugi smiled, walking up to the group, "How'd the tournament go?"

"Great!" Zelda blushed, "Fox and I won our fights."

"Congratulations," Yami's deep voice appeared, standing behind of Yugi.

"Thank you," Zelda smiled.

"Your welcome. Anyhow, who's the next fight with? And the other?"

"Link is up against Kirby," Marth informed their friend, "And then it's Ganondorf versus Samus!"

Inuyasha snickered.

"Link is going to slice that creampuff into tiny little marshmallows!" he announced.

Kagome whacked Inuyasha on the head, who grumbled. Legolas just chuckled and grabbed a tray.

"Aren't you guys hungry? Let's eat!" he said.

As the rest of the smashers filed into the room, the small group snatched up the trays and started through the line. Legolas chose a table and sat down, leaving room for the rest of the gang.

"So, describe that phone call, Roy," Yami Bakura questioned the pyromaniac.

"Yeah...um, well, at first the voice was very deep. Then it became normal like something was messed up with the phone." he paused, "And then the threat. Very vague. Just 'if you don't give us all 7 elemental orbs, we'll kill your friends'. Not a time limit, site location, or anything. I have no idea what to do!"

"I told you to calm down, Roy," Marth smiled, swallowing a piece of his hamburger, "We have a very large group here. Close to 35, I believe."

"I know, I know, but...I just get that feeling. We are still vulnerable, as we're not together for the whole day."

"The majority," Fox inserted.

"Yeah, Fox is right," Kagome nodded, "While we're only allowed to see you guys after the first two matches and during the next two, that's only 26 fighters. There's a vulnerability right there. I say that whoever called you is going to make his or her move during the first two matches, maybe even before."

"That's not always true," Legolas insisted, "Villains tend to want to show off, so I say during the lunch break or the two matches afterwards."

After lunch, the smashers and friends regrouped back in the gym. Kirby stood in front of his teleporter.

"Will Link please report to the teleporters! Link!" the announcer called.

No Hylian was sighted. All of the smashers searched, but no Link. Kirby stood nervously, looking over his shoulder and all around.

"He was eating lunch in the cafeteria, right?" Marth asked Zelda.

"Yeah. Falco said he saw him. But then he disappeared now...how could that be?"

"Link has been assigned 10 seconds to report to the teleporters, or Kirby wins on default! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! ...1! Link has been disqualified! Kirby wins the match!"

Kirby stood in a daze. Link wasn't in the gym. But where could he be?

"Kirby, did you hear the announcer? You won!" Jigglypuff intruded into Kirby's thoughts.

"Um...yeah, I heard," Kirby said nervously, recovering from his daze.

Ganondorf pushed through the crowd, shoving Kirby aside, taking his place in front of the teleporter. Samus appeared in front of the other, and they jumped into take their match. Kirby watched unconscious, standing with his friends, as the two fighters battled.

"The arena for today will be Brinstar Depths!"

Samus happily appeared down from the angelic platform, accepting the hologram of the roaring Kraid behind them, and the hot temperatures of the flames below. Ganondorf, also happy, jumped down before Samus and laughed loudly.

"Just like Zelda won with her home field advantage, so will I!" Samus taunted.

"But have you forgotten? In the legendary all-star leagues, I battle here! We are both equal," Ganondorf snickered.

"You wish," Samus said, and disappeared in a flash of a rolling dark golden red spinning ball.

A bomb dropped in front of Ganondorf, who jumped away just as it exploded. Turning around, he was met by a vicious charge shot, and was sent flying back into a rock. Right when Samus appeared before him, he released his Warlock Punch. Samus used her Screw Attack to jump back up and attack Ganondorf, who was trying desperately to land a punch on Samus. When the bounty hunter landed, she was propelled back with yet another Warlock Punch.

"Is that all you got? You're pathetic punch?" Samus snickered, sending down a homing missile.

Ganondorf jumped out of the way, and grabbed onto Samus, performing a Warlock Grab, sending Samus flying back, her armor badly damaged.

"No, not really," he replied, the now-familiar evil grin on his face, "But you shouldn't underestimate me for that!"

A worried look appeared on Samus' face as Ganondorf charged forward just as she recovered, and she was shot straight into a pillar, creating massive damage and a shockwave around her. She flashed back to when Link was telling everyone about his most recent fight with Ganon, Ganondorf's "alter-ego", and said just how hard it was. Thank the Lord that Ganondorf couldn't transform into Ganon in Melee!

"Ha! See? You're scared stiff!"

Samus ignored the insults and got up, dashing forward and performing a dodge right in front of Ganondorf, who did a down smash, and missed. Samus used his time of recovery as an advantage and whacked him hard with a fully-charged charge shot from her gun. Ganondorf went flying up into the air, and landed with a loud crash far away. Samus walked over, feeling quite triumphant at her sudden comeback, and before Ganondorf would recover, she quickly did a down smash, and off he went. Done and done.

"GAME!" the announcer shouted for the fourth time that day.

A badly bruised Ganondorf appeared back in the teleporter, and walked off with his smasher friends, Mewtwo, Captain Falcon, Bowser, and Donkey Kong. Samus appeared also, and walked out like a queen. She slowly took off her helmet and took a breath of the nice, cold air in the gym. Her boyish-blonde hair was put up in two small ponytails and held with a pink hairband. She looked quite girlish without her helmet.

"Congratulations!" Ryou walked up to greet the smasher.

"Hiya Ryou," all of the smashers were familiar with the Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, and LOTR gangs.

"You beat him!" Link laughed, as if believing Samus couldn't do it from the start, "Great job!"

"Ditto," Marth exclaimed, "Very nice! Simple and clean."

Samus smiled at all the compliments. Friends were one of the main things that kept the smashers in line. If one lost, they would be swept away and encouraged on with their friends, and if the other won, they too would be called off to train more. A never-ending cycle.

"The tournament will resume tomorrow at seven o'clock sharp," the announcer informed everyone.

As the smashers and smasher friends filed out of the gym, it became more obvious that Link wasn't anywhere to be seen. Roy acted up once more.

"See! I told you! He killed Link!" tears pooled in Roy's eyes, and he tried to push them back. No warrior should cry.

"Link probably just wasn't into fighting today. Maybe he snuck off on a warp star back to Hyrule?" Zelda inquired, but Roy didn't buy it.

"He was killed! Link is gone!" he shouted once more.

Out of fear that Roy would freak out the other smashers, Kirby, Marth, Zelda, Young Link, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, and Legolas all forced him into his dorm with Marth.

"He wasn't killed!" Bakura insisted, "If he was, then I would of known," he glanced down at his Millennium Ring.

Ryou glanced, unimpressed, at his yami and turned to face Roy.

"Also, he would make some noise if killed. People tend to scream, 'ya know!"

One by one, all of Roy's friends called him down. Around dinner, he was back to his normal pyromaniac-ish self.

"It's going to take a while to figure all this out," Marth told Roy's friends while the pyromaniac trained with Mario, "And we need to keep Roy under control, or he'll go insane and kill himself from grief,"

They all nodded. They had to be careful.

**_Author's Notes: _**^^; I would call this more of a teaser than a first chapter. Yes, okay, so what, one of the best characters in Melee got taken of first. Need I remind you of Roy's place in this story? XD Have fun! I'm really into this story. Mwuaah. Also, please tell me what you think of my battle-describing skills. Do I need to research my character's moves and personality more? Etc. etc.? ^_^; Please, tell me everything! Yah!

Please be kind when you review. Thanks. 


	3. One by One, the Penguins Steal My Sanity

_** Disclaimer: ** _ I do not own the smashers, Lord of the Rings, Inuyasha, ZOIDS, or Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own the insane nicknames I gave them. I own my characters, KittyX and Kosei. Please do not flame! ^_^;; Oh, also, I don't own Kigari's characters, Host, Trey, Melema, Kyora, etc. Sorry to use them without asking - it'll bring interest in my story! KittyX versus Host for Roy! XD

** _Author's Notes: _** Totally fit out the whole plot in a table so I know who I'm gonna get taken off and who's gonna beat who. Sorry guys, no voting here. I have a strict plot to follow. ^_^

** - SUPER SMASH BROTHERS ONLINE - **

(Crossover)

**Chapter 3 - **One by One, the Penguins Steal My Sanity

_ FlammablePyro has entered the chatroom at 5:12 a.m., March 15th._

**FlammablePyro: **I wish they would hurry up. (sighs) It always takes forever.

_DarkInsanity has entered the chatroom at 5:13 a.m., March 15th._

**DarkInsanity: **What's up? Anything wrong?

**FlammablePyro: **I think I'm on to something with my threatening phone call. I had to inform the others before the tournament.

_AncientMystery has entered the chatroom at 5:15 a.m., March 15th._

**AncientMystery: **You don't have long, then, Roy. It starts at seven sharp.

**FlammablePyro: **I know, I know.

_ SimpleInsomniac has entered the chatroom at 5:16 a.m., March 15th._

**AncientMystery: **You called upon Malik!? Auggh!

**SimpleInsomniac: **Why hello there, pharaoh...

_ LoyalFalchionOwner has entered the chatroom at 5:17 a.m., March 15th._

** LoyalFalchionOwner: **(rubs eyes) What's wrong now?

**DarkInsanity: **That's what I asked him. He said he might be on to something with that phone call.

**AncientMystery: **Really?

**SimpleInsomniac: **(in the background) Who cares?

_FlyingPapaya has entered the chatroom at 5:19 a.m., March 15th._

**FlyingPapaya: **Who else have you invited? (eating tons of sugar to stay awake)

**FlammablePyro: **...some old friends of mine... (glances at DarkInsanity)

**DarkInsanity: **Wheee! Are they coming?! (bounces around happily)

_GotMilk? has entered the chatroom at 5:20 a.m., March 15th._

_ TriangularPrincess has entered the chatroom at 5:21 a.m., March 15th._

**FlammablePyro: **(facefault) Hi...Young Link...and Zelda...

_All-Powerful_Hylian has entered the chatroom at 5:22 a.m., March 15th._

**GotMilk?:** Melema!

**All-Powerful_Hylian: **Hello there, Young Link! ^_^

**DarkInsanity: **Hiya Melema! XD

_ NoshimuraBladeRunner has entered the chatroom at 5:26 a.m., March 15th._

** NoshimuraBladeRunner: **What's wrong, Roy?

**FlammablePyro: **Long story. Go check the chat transcripts.

** NoshimuraBladeRunner: **Trey! (calls)

_HylianHacker has entered the chatroom at 5:27 a.m., March 15th._

**HylianHacker: **You called?

** NoshimuraBladeRunner: **E-mail me the chat transcripts.

**HylianHacker: **Right! (goes off to work)

** LoyalFalchionOwner: **(nervously glances around)

_MarthyObsessed has entered the chatroom at 5:29 a.m., March 15th._

**MarthyObsessed: **MAAARTH! (clings to the prince)

** LoyalFalchionOwner: **(facefault) Hi Naomi... -.-;

_ArwingMaster has entered the chatroom at 5:30 a.m., March 15th._

_EndlessGut has entered the chatroom at 5:31 a.m., March 15th._

**FlammablePyro: **Is this everyone?

**DarkInsanity: **I dunno...how many people did you invite?

**FlammablePyro: **Oh well, anyhow, the elemental orbs...do you guys remember when I told you that? (pause) Um...well...I was thinking...they did...get...Link first, right? In one of his many adventures, didn't he have to go through these certain temples? Fire temple? Water temple? Maybe...in our own time, of course, there are temples featuring orbs...the prize, that is. What do you guys think? I've been researching for quite some time. Apparently the regular elemental orbs consist of fire (smile), water, light, dark, earth, and wind. There are also secondary elemental orbs, but the kidnapper wasn't specific.

**ArwingMaster: **We might wanna get the secondary - just in case. Anyhow, they might help the smashers grow strong! (grin)

**FlammablePyro: **The secondary orbs consist of metal, lightning, stone, ice, magic, and spirit. Everyone up to getting them?

**EndlessGut: ** I am! If it means getting Link back!

** TriangularPrincess: **Yeah! Anything for him! (soft smile)

**MarthyObsessed: **(bounces around) Let's go save Link!

**FlyingPapaya: **Yep! Let's go!

**FlammablePyro: **You know you're getting yourselves in a lot of trouble.

** LoyalFalchionOwner: **Hey, we're smashers! We can defend ourselves.

**DarkInsanity: **Most definitely!

**AncientMystery: **I may not be a smasher, but I'm ready.

** NoshimuraBladeRunner: **You know I'm in.

**HylianHacker: **Anywhere Host goes, I go too!

**All-Powerful_Hylian: **(nods in agreement) I'll go round up Colleen.

**SimpleInsomniac: **Nah, whatever. I guess I'm in.

**GotMilk?:** We're coming, Link! (punches the air as if to signify victory)

**FlammablePyro: **Thanks. I'll see you all at the tournament.

_FlammablePyro has left the chatroom at 6:57 a.m., March 15th._

_DarkInsanity has left the chatroom at 6:58 a.m., March 15th._

_All-Powerful_Hylian has left the chatroom at 6:59 a.m., March 15th._

_ LoyalFalchionOwner has left the chatroom at 7:00 a.m., March 15th._

_HylianHacker has left the chatroom at 7:01 a.m., March 15th._

_ NoshimuraBladeRunner has left the chatroom at 7:02 a.m., March 15th._

_GotMilk? has left the chatroom at 7:03 a.m., March 15th._

_AncientMystery has left the chatroom at 7:04 a.m., March 15th._

_ TriangularPrincess has left the chatroom at 7:05 a.m., March 15th._

_ArwingMaster has left the chatroom at 7:06 a.m., March 15th._

_EndlessGut has left the chatroom at 7:07 a.m., March 15th._

_ SimpleInsomniac has left the chatroom at 7:08 a.m., March 15th._

_MarthyObsessed has left the chatroom at 7:09 a.m., March 15th._

_FlyingPapaya has left the chatroom at 7:10 a.m., March 15th._

** E N D F I L E T R A N S M I S S I O N**

**_Author's Notes:_** Dun dun dun.... ^_^; Don't ask how I came up with this idea. _ I'm just trying my best to follow the table I did of the tournament (which will, unfortunately, not be released to the public) and keeping it exciting at the same time. Also, please tell me what you think of my online / real life perspective to the story! ^^ I'd really appreciate it.

Please be kind when you review. Thanks.


	4. Todokanai mama naita watashi wa doko e y...

_** Disclaimer: ** _ I do not own the smashers, Lord of the Rings, Inuyasha, ZOIDS, or Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own the insane nicknames I gave them. I own my characters, KittyX and Kosei. Please do not flame! ^_^;; Oh, also, I don't own Kigari's characters, Host, Trey, Melema, Kyora, etc. Sorry to use them without asking. XD

** _Author's Notes: _** Resumed my working schedule. I hope to get atleast up to six chapters done before I post this up. I feel this will be my most updated story... I dunno, it's fun. I think I finally found something to my liking. ^^;

** - SUPER SMASH BROTHERS ONLINE - **

(Crossover)

**Chapter 4 - **Todokanai mama naita watashi wa doko e yuku

_ (With the moon's shadow out of reach, I cry. Where am I going?)_

Roy yawned once more as he slowly dressed into his now very familiar outfit. He effortlessly put on his armour and cape, not even bothering to brush his hair as he stumbled out of his room and into the gym for the continuing of the tournament. He barely got any sleep last night, due to the chat on the net, but what other choice did he have? To save his friend, he'd have to do whatever he could! ...and, unfortunately, that meant loosing sleep. He took a drink from the water fountain and splashed some water over his face to hopefully wake him up, but to no avail. He was still as tired as ever.

"I might have to sit out the tournament today," he mumbled to himself.

"Don't say that! You'll do just fine with the Fuuin no Tsurugi by your side," a voice called from behind Roy.

The boy swung around, having been shocked back into reality by the voice. He relaxed when his eyes fell upon the familiar face of his best friend and long time buddy, Marth.

"Thanks," Roy grinned, having been semi-woken up by Marth's interruption, "I'm just tired."

"Aren't we all?" Marth stretched, rubbed his eyes, and resumed his formal pose, "You're gonna be keeping us up all night for the next few weeks, I have a feeling," he winked.

Roy sweatdropped.

"Sorry if I do, but I really want to get Link back. I feel so bad for not being there for him."

"Aw, calm down. We have a bunch of friends by our side. We'll be fine. How many times will I have to remind you? Not only that, we have a tournament to get to! Come on! We're going to be late for the first match!" Marth grabbed Roy's cape and tugged him into the audience stands, where they both took a seat to watch the first match of day two.

"So, who's fighting?" Roy grinned, back to his pyromaniacish-like self.

"Ness and Mario! I'll bet you five bucks Ness wins,"

"You're on! I have faith in Shigeru Miyamoto's classic Jumpman!" Roy laughed, shaking Marth's hand with that trademark flame in his eyes. (an: yes, mario's original name was jumpman...way back when...he wasn't named mario until later, i don't know why, but that's all i know! ^_^)

"Will Ness and Mario please report to the field teleporters!" the announcer shouted once more.

The boy from Onett stood ready in front of his teleporter, but the Italian plumber was no where to be seen. Peach came running in screaming, tears flowing from her eyes.

"He's gone!"

Roy stood up, alerted by those words and the sudden notice of Mario's absence in front of the teleporter.

"Mario has been assigned 10 seconds to report to the teleporters, or Ness wins on default! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! ...1! Mario has been disqualified! Ness wins the match!"

Peach collapsed on the floor, sobbing. Samus and Zelda went up to the princess to console her, but she was to busy worrying about her Mushroom Kingdom-saving plumber to care. Roy, on the other hand, was shaking violently. His eyes held a scared look, and his face was extremely pale -- just as if he had seen a ghost.

Marth put a hand on Roy's shoulder.

"You alright?" he paused, and when he got no reply, he added, "I'd like my five bucks now, Roy," he laughed in a friendly way, but Roy turned around and glared at Marth.

"You knew it all along! You knew that Mario would get taken next! Actually, I bet you're the one! You took Link! You took Mario! YOU'RE THE ONE!"

Marth stepped back, shocked. What was Roy saying?

"Are you...accusing me? Roy?"

The pyromaniac went forward, pushing Marth back even further.

"Yeah, that's right! You're a traitor! You took Jumpman! And Link! Of all people, Marth, I thought you were my friend!" tears were on the verge of streaming down in Roy's shimmering blue eyes.

"I didn't kidnap them, Roy! You have to trust me!" by now, every single person in the gym had their eyes on Roy and Marth, with the exception of Peach.

"I can't trust you at all! I know you did! You knew! You knew, didn't you? You kept it hidden well, Marth, but I've found out now!" Roy unsheathed the Fuuin no Tsurugi and placed the point right at Marth's neck, "You...you...TRAITOR!"

Marth was shocked. What was he to say to convince Roy? Had he gone insane? 

"Tell me, Roy," Marth tried to win back over his friendship, "why would I kidnap Link and Mario? Why?"

Roy paused, and his angered eyes subsided into a blank, innocent look. But, just as slowly as they subsided, they grew back just as ferocious as ever.

"I...I don't know! But you have your reasons! ...and I have mine to kill you here and now!"

"Would you really do that to your best friend?"

Roy froze once more.

"Y-Yes," he stammer, his confidence slowly falling, "Yes, I would! If it meant saving twenty-five other people! An eye for an eye, you know. But in this case, two eyes for two eyes! Link and Mario's great triumphs will not be in vain!"

"Roy," Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder.

The boy jumped, shocked by Zelda's sudden appearance. He was still violently shaking and breathing heavily. His eyes were wide with fear and anger, and his voice was shaky, as was someone whom was crying, but he wouldn't let the tears fall. No, not in front of Marth.

"Marth didn't take Link and Mario. You were with him the whole time both yesterday and today. How could he? Drop the Fuuin no Tsurugi and back away," Zelda slowly took the sword from Roy's shaking hands and dropped it in the chair beside her.

Marth exhaled, relieved the sword was gone from his neck. But he felt so bad for Roy...he was so shaken up, both physically and emotionally. The pyro's tears came flowing down at last, and he turned around, took his sword, and ran, the gym doors slamming shut.

"Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Falco, Peach, Yoshi, and Dr. Mario's fights will resume later today, possibly tomorrow," the announcer's weak voice stated softly over the intercom, he too was shaken from Roy's outburst, "call this an early break."

There was ultimate silence after that. No one dared move. No one dared to speak. And no one dared to bother Marth, or even try to find Roy.

**_Author's Notes:_** ^_^ Yay! Chapter four! Just try and guess what I have planned! ^_^ (accomplished sigh) I'm so proud to of come up with this plot. XD

Please be kind when you review. Thanks.


	5. You Are Here Alone Again, In Your Sweet ...

_** Disclaimer: ** _ I do not own the smashers, Lord of the Rings, Inuyasha, ZOIDS, or Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own the insane nicknames I gave them. I own my characters, KittyX and Kosei. Please do not flame! ^_^;; Oh, also, I don't own Kigari's characters, Host, Trey, Melema, Kyora, etc. Sorry to use them without asking. XD

** _Author's Notes: _** ^_^ Trying to see if I can finish one chapter per night (since it's summer, I'm working overtime now XD). So far, so good. Started and finished chapter four yesterday, and am now starting chapter five. Wish me luck! ^.^; Oh, yeah, and, because it's annoying, I'm not going to do every other chapter a chatroom. So, here's another third person chapter!

** - SUPER SMASH BROTHERS ONLINE - **

(Crossover)

**Chapter 5 - **You Are Here Alone Again, In Your Sweet Insanity

Roy's blue eyes stared longingly at the computer, wishing for someone to e-mail him and invite him to a chatroom. He felt so lonely now. Yet he knew nothing would happen. He glanced down at the Fuuin no Tsurugi, laying unsheathed on the carpet floor. He reached down to pick it up, but his hand retreated back to his lap. He had a choice to make. Apologize to Marth, whom he still thought guilty, or... he looked back down at the Fuuin no Tsurugi and his hand once more went out to reach it. He slowly took the hilt and raised it into the air, the blade facing him. He gulped and closed his eyes as his hand came down...

The door slammed open, shocking Roy from his state of depression. He dropped the sword in fear, the fire blade making no noise as it hit the carpet floor. His shaking blue eyes looked up to see Luigi.

"It's not your-a fault, Roy," he said, knowing what the pyro was thinking.

"Yes, yes it is!" Roy shot back, his anger not yet calmed down, "That man called me! I got you all involved! I let you help me--"

"We offered to help, Roy. We knew-a what the consequences were. It's not your fault, it's-a not."

"You're not listening!" Roy shouted, the room practically shaking in his wrath, "You're not LISTENING!"

Luigi backed up in fear of the boy, but stepped forward and sat down on Roy's bed, where the boy was sitting.

"I am listening, Roy. It's not your-a fault. Something strange-a is going on. You-a know that. We all know-a that. That's why-a Link and Mario disappeared. Who knows-a? It might have something-a to do with your call, but no one has-a accused you,"

"They may not of told me in particular, but I know what they're thinking!"

"You're just over-reacting-a, Roy," Luigi tried his best to convince the boy, but he knew it was hopeless, "Here, how about-a I try to convince the manager-a of the Melee tournaments to give us-a a whole week-a to collect the elemental-a orbs before we continue-a the matches. That way we can try-a to stop the kidnappings and try to start-a on getting the orbs."

The pyro looked at Luigi, studying the plumber's face to reassure himself that he wasn't just being tricked into coming out of his room -- how could he trust anyone now? And a brother of one of the kidnapped smashers, nonetheless!

"Do you...really...want to help...me?" Roy couldn't believe he was being offered that, even after loosing Mario.

"Of course-a! No one knew who was-a going next, so it's not just-a your fault. We were all-a just as clueless. Anyhow-a, the fights have resumed. Wanna come-a out and watch?"

Roy opened his mouth to ask if Marth would be there, but chose not to ask. He was still torn between apologizing and beating the living crap out of him.

"Sure," he answered softly, "Who won the matches so far?"

"Pikachu won-a against Captain Falcon, and Falco won against-a Peach -- she was still torn up-a from loosing Mario. I do-a believe Yoshi and Dr. Mario's fight is currently in-a progress."

"Oh, okay," Roy nodded, still worried.

He gently picked up the Fuuin no Tsurugi and sheathed it. He stood up and followed Luigi out of the room and into the gym.

"GAME!" the announcer shouted as Dr. Mario went flying out of the Icicle Mountain arena.

Yoshi appeared back in the teleporter, laughing happily at his victory. His group of friends surrounded him, congratulating him. Dr. Mario went up to the green dinosaur and congratulated him too. They exchanged compliments and went on their way. Roy looked around, but found no Marth. He thought it for the better and sat down with Luigi by his side. He hoped no one noticed his eyes were red from crying so much.

He sat there for a moment longer before finally noticing that Luigi had gotten up and left with the other Mushroom Kingdom smashers and went off to lunch. Roy wondered if he should go. He'd be facing his friends...which meant seeing Marth. But, what if Marth wasn't there? Could he possibly face his other friends alone? Had they heard of Mario's disappearance? Surely they did. Peach's crying was so loud, someone across the universe could hear it. Of course they knew. News about the famous plumber traveled fast. Yeah. He bet anything they knew.

But, should he go? Standing up, he nervously stumbled out of the gym alone and into the cafeteria. No one even thought to glance at him. Were they ignoring him? Or were they just giving him some personal space? What would they do? If he dared to join them, would they accuse him? He looked around and an image of all of the smashers attacking him flashed through his mind, but it quickly faded. He was so afraid that he doubted his friendship. ...but why shouldn't he? It was his fault!

He slapped himself in the face to wake himself up from whatever dream world he was in and sat down at an empty table, without even bothering to get something to eat. He'd have to just come forward and tell his friends, even if Marth was there. He had to. It was for the best. He couldn't possibly run away from this type of situation. It'd catch up to him and be even worse. He'd also have to see if they'd be willing to join Luigi and him for a search for the the elemental orbs. They would say yes, wouldn't they?

Yami sat down at the table, staring at Roy's confused and troubled face.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

Roy jumped, not even noticing Yami was there.

"Well," he began, but was cut off when everyone else joined him...including Host. That would make it even harder to come through.

He sighed and waited for the rest of his friends, but no Marth showed up. Once more, he thought it for the best. Yami, Yugi, Yami Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Jounouchi, Seto, Mai, Bit, Bang (Van), Irvine, Fiona, Moonbay, Zeke, Legolas, Inuyasha, Kagome, Duo, Heero, Host, Trey, Colleen, KittyX, and Kosei looked down upon him, curious for what he had to say. Roy took one last look, realizing Fox and Kirby were absent from the table. They must be avoiding me, he thought sadly.

"I have something really important to say. And it hurts a lot to admit it, especially in front of you guys," he blushed, eyeing Host. KittyX grumbled, but he continued, "Mario has been kidnapped also," he gulped, waiting to see his friend's reactions, but, to his surprise, no one jumped up and accused him.

They sat there, a blank look on their face, waiting for Roy to finish. With the confidence of no yelling so far, continue he did.

"...and, I accused Marth out of rage," once more, he waited for a reaction, but no one called him stupid, "...and I tried to kill myself, and--"

Here, though, both Host and KittyX stood up and glared at Roy.

"Roy! Why?!" they both said in unison.

He chose not to answer, "...and I just feel so helpless now...all of the smashers are ignoring me, as far as I can tell...well, except for Luigi," he glanced over at the Mushroom Kingdom table, and watched the plumber burst out laughing from a joke Bowser had used to try and cheer Peach up, "...but..."

"Roy, we're here for 'ya. I'm happy to know that you didn't hold back and told us the whole truth," Colleen nodded, approving of the pyro's approach to the problem.

"Yeah, what she said," Duo grinned, "Gotta love friends."

Host stood up and moved to sit beside Roy, and KittyX followed suit to sit on the other side of him.

"So, about your discovery you told us on the net. Which one of those bad boy orbs are we gonna round up first?" Host winked at him.

Roy smiled weakly, "I was thinking of splitting up our 'team' into little groups. Some groups might have to get two or three orbs, others might just have to get one. There are twelve orbs to get, and we only have twenty-five people, not including me. Actually, now that I think of it, we only need twenty-four people. We need two people to stay behind. Who's up for it?"

Mai, Bit, Bang, Fiona, Moonbay, and Zeke all raised their hands nervously.

"Sorry, but I wasn't up to this in the first place," Mai stated.

Bit sadly shook his head.

"I got a fight later today and tomorrow -- can't miss it." he sighed.

"Same," Bang and Fiona said together, and Zeke nodded.

"I hafta to keep track of these kids," Moonbay winked.

"Oookay," Roy blinked, "To many people. Anyone willing to stay have any buddies you think will want to join us?"

"Heero and I can go get Trowa and Quatre." Duo nodded.

"I guess," Heero replied, sighing.

"Alright, two more people," Roy looked around at his friends.

"I can go get Sango and Miroku!" Kagome suggested.

"Good!" Roy smiled, much happier than he was earlier, "We'll meet back together in fifteen minutes. That long enough for you guys to get your friends?" he looked at Duo, who nodded, and Kagome, who also nodded, "Alright. Meet me in my room tomorrow around six in the morning."

Marth layed on his bed in the room he shared with Roy. He knew that Luigi had brought Roy to the gym and later to lunch, because he had snuck out of the gym right when Roy entered, hoping to think over what went wrong.

"My bet on Ness," he nodded sadly, "I didn't know...it was to be expected. I was to cocky. I must apologize to Roy. But will he even listen to me?"

"I think he will," Zelda walked into the room, "He'll forgive you. Forgive and forget, right?"

"Roy doesn't think that way, though. Forgive and burn. That's his philosophy."

Zelda grinned here, wondering if Marth was just joking, but the serious look on his face told otherwise.

"Well, he's planning to go collect the orbs -- I overheard his conversation at lunch. Why don't you join him?"

"I can't. Not now, atleast."

"I can tell by the look on his face that he misses your friendship, Marth. He wants to apologize but he think you'll ignore him. His emotions are confused, Marth. It would mean a lot to him if you told him you missed his friendship also."

"...but...I-I can't..."

"And why not?"

No answer was given, but Zelda knew that Marth's emotions were just as torn. She sighed and left the room.

**_Author's Notes: _**Sorry Marth / Roy lovers. I despise yaoi and think it horrible. Especially between Marth and Roy! (glare) No, don't flame me just because of that, that's my opinion. I was going to write that Zelda knew Marth loved Roy, but I was afraid that all of you yaoi people would think this a Marth / Roy fic. Heck no! x_x; Loved as in friendship? Hello? Have you ever told a friend you loved them? -.-; I fear your sick, twisted reality. Although there is nothing wrong with gay people...Marth / Roy!? When did you get that? In the actual Fire Emblem games, have Roy and Marth ever met to fall in love? -.-; Would Nintendo really create something that messed up? No! -.-; Anyhow, chapter five! Yay!

Please be kind when you review. Thanks.


	6. The Key to Open the Door is in Your Hand

_** Disclaimer: ** _ I do not own the smashers, Lord of the Rings, Inuyasha, ZOIDS, or Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own the insane nicknames I gave them. I own my characters, KittyX and Kosei. Please do not flame! ^_^;; Oh, also, I don't own Kigari's characters, Host, Trey, Melema, Kyora, etc. Sorry to use them without asking. XD

** _Author's Notes: _** Wooh. After a long time wait, it's chapter six! Just two more to go before I finally post my first story up on fanfiction.net. I better get a lot of reviews for this, people! *glare* Ahem, anyhow -- yep, another third person chappy. I'm trying to avoid as many chatroom conversations as possible. They've become a burden to write out. x_x Oh, btw, who can guess what soundtrack / anime I'm taking lines of lyrics from to make the titles? [starting from chapter four] XD Mwuaha, they're gonna fit some of the orbs -- try guessing what orb they're after next without reading the chapter, just the title! ^_^ I feel special.

** - SUPER SMASH BROTHERS ONLINE - **

(Crossover)

**Chapter 6 - **The Key to Open the Door is in Your Hand

He was so confused. It seemed all so complicated. Many times had he drawn out a chart, but many times did it fail. Why was he having so much trouble? Reaching for a glass bottle on his bedside table, Roy's hand stopped mid-way, his eyes glaring at the label on the bottle. Just like his chart -- many times did he reach for the beer, but many times did he refuse to touch it. Should he? Was it best?

Turning back to his chart, he furiously erased Marth's name from the group of four people to get the Light orb. Marth would never join him. Not after what happened. ...he felt so bad for that, too.

"Roy," a voice whispered at the door.

The pyro looked up to see Zelda standing in the doorway.

"Don't you plan to make-up with Marth today?"

"Yeah," Roy sadly looked at Zelda, "...where is he?"

"Gym. Just staring into space. No one can talk to him. If they try, he doesn't reply. He really misses you, Roy."

"...I know, but...I just can't get over it. It felt so strange. It was like the whole world was against me -- like I had no chance of survival. I feared it all. I wanted to run away, get away from this place. But they kept on pulling me back..." tears formed in Roy's eyes as he tried to explain his feelings.

"It's okay, Roy. Just go talk to him."

"...I'll try..."

And Zelda left, leaving Roy to his thoughts and pathetic chart.

"What am I suppose to do?" he told himself, looking up to look around his room, hoping for someone to help him, "I want to apologize, but Marth is thickheaded...he won't listen to me..."

"Oh, and as if you're not thickheaded yourself?" Roy's eyes darted back to the doorway to see Young Link.

"Hi..."

"What's wrong, Roy?" the little Hylian boy jumped onto Roy's bed and stared down at his chart, "Yay, I'm getting the Light orb!"

"This isn't for sure, Young Link. I was just trying to come up with sensible pairs..."

"So when are we going?"

"Hm?"

"To get the first orb!" Young Link impatiently pointed to the list of four people who were retrieving the Fire orb - Roy, Kigari, KittyX, and Inuyasha.

"I...I dunno...maybe after the matches today..." Roy paused, "Who's fighting today, anyhow?"

"Mewtwo versus Mr. Game and Watch, and then it's me and Marth."

Roy blinked.

"Is Marth even up to the fight?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure he is." Young Link grinned, "He couldn't possible resist a challenge, could he? You know Marth!" and the warrior left the room.

"Yeah, I thought I did know him..." Roy turned back to his chart, "...but apparently, I was mistaken..."

"Wooh! Go Mewtwo!" Young Link cheered with the crowd as Mr. Game and Watch was flung out of the Poke`mon Stadium, barely managing to hold onto the edge.

The genetic Poke`mon approached the 2D figure and smacked him hard in the face with his tail. Mr. Game and Watch fell from the floating platform of the stadum, and the screen in the background flashed, "WINNER: Mewtwo!" several times before Mewtwo re-appeared in the teleporter with Mr. Game and Watch beside him.

Mr. Game and Watch beeped, "Nice match!"

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow and floated away muttering under his beath, "Ditto,"

Young Link stood up from the crowd and made his way to the teleporter. Roy watched anxiously to see if Marth would appear. Young Link was ready and waiting by his teleporter, but Marth was no where in sight. Panicking, Roy went running around the gym.

"Marth! Marth!" he called. No answer.

Stopping by the room where the announcer was, he looked around desperately, "Not again..."

And indeed, the announcer called overhead, "Blah blah blah, Marth is disqualified...sheesh, what's up with these people?"

Roy glared at the locked door to the announcer's room and ran out of the gym and into his room he shared with Marth.

A note lay on Marth's bed.

_ Make up your mind, pyro...your time is running short._

_ Are you really going to let your friends die like this?_

_ We want the orbs now! Hurry up. You'll find us when you have them all._

_ Your time limit has been set for two weeks. If you fail to bring us the orbs..._

_ ...let's just say your fate is sealed, along with your sword! HA!_

Roy's hand started shaking. Their sick joke...was it really that amusing to them? Tears flowed to Roy's eyes again, and he tossed the paper into the trashcan, grabbed his sword, and set the trashcan on fire, making a mini-bonfire in the dark room.

"I'll show you," he declared, his bloodshot eyes glaring menacingly at the fire, "I'll save my friends, I'll get those orbs, and I'll use them against you. No one dares to challenge Roy, pyromaniac number twenty six, of Pharae!" he swung his Fuuin no Tsurugi in the air and sheathed it.

Rage was building inside him. He would do it. He would accomplish the task set before him.

Young Link entered the room, raised one of Link's arrows, and shot an Ice Arrow at the mini-bonfire. It froze in mid-flame, making a tower of solid ice. Roy touched his blade of his sword to the ice, and it slowly melted... He would not be pushed around.

"Kigari, KittyX, and Inuyasha are ready. Are you?" Young Link smiled at the rage-driven pyro.

"Yes. Let's go."

**_Author's Notes: _**w00t~! Can't wait for this! lol I just recently downloaded the Devil May Cry soundtrack, so I've been inspired to finally get to chapter eight after quite a long time with writer's block. XD I took the time to really make a chart with all the people going after which orb, so hopefully I'll fit a part into the story where Roy explains who goes after what, so you guys aren't so confused. :D Well, I'm going to start chapter seven! I can't wait! XD ...I just said that, didn't I? o.O

Please be kind when you review. Thanks.


	7. Keep Your Eyes on Me, Now We're on the E...

_** Disclaimer: ** _ I do not own the smashers, Lord of the Rings, Inuyasha, ZOIDS, or Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own the insane nicknames I gave them. I own my characters, KittyX and Kosei. Please do not flame! ^_^;; Oh, also, I don't own Kigari's characters, Host, Trey, Melema, Kyora, etc. Sorry to use them without asking. XD I don't own the Devil May Cry introduction or Runeclocks, also! _

** _Author's Notes: _** So close! So close to updating! Aah, I...can't...wait.... *goes insane and spontaneously combusts*

** - SUPER SMASH BROTHERS ONLINE - **

(Crossover)

**Chapter 7 - **Keep Your Eyes on Me, Now We're on the Edge of Hell

"Do we have any idea on where the fire temple is?" KittyX rolled her eyes as she watched the laser status board in front of her.

The group was waiting in the cafeteria, where there was a board placed up for visitors who couldn't see the first two matches. The distant shout of "GAME!" announced the victor of the first fight, and the name of Jigglypuff was scratched out as Pichu's name was placed in bold.

"Pichu won...wow." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows.

"Don't underestimate rodents," Kosei grumbled, fingering her wrist. Just recently she had been electrocuted by a wild Pikachu, and was still angry about it.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha blinked, "...unless they're up against me." he mocked fighting a Pichu with his Tetsuiaga. 

Host looked rather unimpressed, watching Inuyasha have fun in his sword skills, and turned to the approaching Roy. KittyX repeated her question.

"Do we know where the fire temple is, Roy?"

"I...think so..." Roy raised a printed paper from the computer and etched on it was a map to an old sanctuary that the previous people on the partially deserted Nintendo planet worshipped fire, "I'm guessing this is it, because it's the closest thing I could find to fire temple." he shrugged.

Host grinned.

"Alright! Everyone ready?" she surveyed the group of four.

Roy smiled half-heartedly. His determination raged, but deep down inside, he was still nervous.

KittyX fingered he hilt of her customized beamsword as she grinned in her usual psychotic way.

Inuyasha raised yet another eyebrow, "Can we get on with it? You know I'm ready." his fangs showed as he grinned, too.

"Great! Let's go then!"

Roy stood before a sentence of words etched into the stone entrance of the fire temple. He took a deep breath and read it outloud.

"2,000 years ago a Devil warrior fought for justice. He became a legend. Now, the evil rises again...and another must raise his sword and fight!"

"I'll give you three guesses to whom that evil is," Host smirked.

"I'm guessing the one who must 'raise his sword and fight' would be Roy...right?" KittyX glanced at Roy, whom shrugged.

"The second half...the 'evil rises again' part was recently marked in..." Roy observed. He compared the sanded-away words of the first half and the new second half.

"Does someone still live here?" Host blinked, looking around the outsides of the temple, "It seems deserted to me."

Inuyasha had his back to the group, looking out over the desert plans. The wind blew gently, raising some sand here and there as it went on it's way. He shook slightly as he spoke.

"Somethings here."

The others slowly turned around, frightened by Inuyasha's words.

"W-Where?" Roy's eyes were wide with fear.

Host looked around the surface of the desert and raised an eyebrow. All traces of fear drained from her voice.

"There's nothing there, guys. Let's go." she turned back around to try to get into the temple.

Inuyasha turned around, his hand clutching tightly to the hilt of the Tetsuiaga incase anything happen.

KittyX watched as Roy studied a circle with different markings of a foreign language on them. They stood there for nearly fifteen minutes, watching Roy examine the piece of stone.

"Aaauggh! You stupid stone!" Roy charged at it with his sword, and surprisingly, one hit lit up one of the words.

Host's eyes widened.

"Colleen was reading a book a while back about something called Runeclocks...! They light up when hit by someone with pure intentions!"

Roy charged at the Runeclock again and again, pummeling the stone. The words slowly lit up until the whole thing was covered in light emitting from the words. A gate raised at the entrance, and Inuyasha watched, still nervous, as the light drained from the words on the Runeclock.

"It really is a clock!" KittyX exclaimed, "It's timing the downfall of the gate! C'mon!"

And sure enough, the gate was slowly falling down in time with the draining of light in the Runeclock. Just as the group was running for the gate to get into the temple, Inuyasha shouted.

"He's attacking! Help-p!"

But before Roy, KittyX, or Host could react, Inuyasha was gone. No where to be seen. Roy continued running, his thoughts thinking back.

"They'll take non-smashers too..." his thoughts trailed to what would become of him if he lost both KittyX and Host in this quest...

The last particles of light fell out of the Runeclock just as the now group of three made it under the gate. Host looked back across the desert.

"Maybe...there was something there..." she stammered, trying her best to remain calm.

"We must keep moving," Roy reminded the two girls, and they nodded.

"Right."

Back at the smasher headquarters, the rest of Roy's team were sitting nervously in the cafeteria, watching who won what on the laser boards. Donkey Kong's name was scratched out as Luigi won the second match of the day. Finally, lunch break.

They got up and went to get something to eat, sitting back down at their table.

"They've been gone for a while," Legolas said.

"Yeah, but we gotta give them a chance," Fox grinned, "It takes a while to get through a temple -- trust me."

"I hope they're alright," Zelda sighed, poking her food with her fork.

"C'mon, eat up, Zelda." Melema smiled at the princess, whom just sighed again, "Roy will be fine. You know him."

"Yeah, but he's weak right now," Fox put in, "He's very vulnerable."

"You'd be surprised about who was taken," Ness approached the group, having overheard their conversation.

The whole group looked up.

"Who?" Zelda's eyes were wide, hoping nothing went wrong.

"I saw it in a vision," Ness said, "Inuyasha was attacked and taken before they could help him."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"He didn't have time to use his Tetsuiaga?" Miroku asked.

"No...he was taken off guard," Ness looked sad for having to give the team this news.

"We must go help them!" Sango insisted.

"No, they'll be fine," Legolas nodded, continuing to eat, "I have faith in them."

Inside the temple was nothing like the outside. It seemed like they were standing on the roof instead of on the floor. Host looked around, and took a step. Everything seemed fine with them, the room was just switched...

"We must find a way to get to the top," KittyX pointed up.

They all looked and indeed saw a door there. The path to the orb.

"There's nothing here, though, and the walls are to far away to wall jump," Roy sighed.

"No...no, there's way," Host grinned, "Look!" she pointed straight ahead, where there was a door leading out on their level.

Running through the door, they were confronted with hell itself. Flames roared on either side of them, and only a straight path ahead was flame-free. KittyX and Host moved ahead, not talking, trying their best not to get singed by the flames, but Roy just walked along happily.

Soon enough, they came to a deadend.

"We can't go any further," KittyX looked around, "there's nothing here but flames!"

"Think again," Host gave Roy a strange look.

Roy blinked cluelessly.

"Go, run through the flames Roy! Find another door."

The pyro smiled and disappeared into the fire.

"I guess all we can do now is wait..." KittyX sighed.

Inuyasha struggled in the grips of his captor. He being surrounded in darkness, he could not see a face, but could of sworn he saw a face of a young, innocent looking boy on his way down.

"Let me g--!" he exclaimed, a piece of cloth shoved in his mouth and his hands tied.

Being flung into a room, he looked around after recovering from his fall and saw the worried faces of Link, Mario, and Marth. Without the ability to speak, he continued to look around the room and saw Link's Master Sword, shield, bombs, and boomerang; Mario's mushroom and fire flower; and Marth's Falchion; and his Tetsuiaga all locked up. Growling with rage, he fought against his binds, but they were tied to tight.

I guess I'll just have to wait for them to come, Inuyasha thought, and gave a reassuring look to the others, whom nodded in understanding.

"He's found something!" Host exclaimed, having just received a telepathic message from Roy.

"What?" KittyX asked anxiously.

"He said it's east from where we are...but how are we going to get there?"

KittyX surveyed their surrounding area and sighed helplessly.

"I don't know...aah...wait!" summoning up her bow, she reached for an arrow on her back and placed it on the bow. She muttered something that Host didn't understand, and the tip of the arrow turned into solid ice, "Ice arrows!" she smiled.

Host sweatdropped and watched as KittyX shot a whole bunch of Ice arrows at the flames. Sure enough, the flames died down enough for Host and KittyX to make it to Roy, whom had found a lever.

"It's to heavy for me to pull down," he sighed, trying again.

They all tried, but it didn't budge. Host smiled suddenly.

"This is a fire temple, right?"

"Yeah..." Roy blinked.

"Use your sword on it!"

"Of course!" KittyX slapped herself, and Host just laughed.

Roy swung forth his Fuuin no Tsurugi and the lever dropped like a rock. The flames disappeared around them as a locked door on the other side clicked open. Making their way across, they entered the door and were greeted with...sludge?

"Nightmare!" KittyX screamed, jumping back against the wall, "They're practically indestructable without Devil Trigger!" 

"Nightmare? Devil Trigger? What?!" Roy exclaimed, confused.

"It's an acid creature that holds a hidden core you must defeat!" KittyX shouted worriedly, as the sludge transformed in a gun looking thing, "Move!"

Particles of light flew into the opening in the front of the Nightmare as he charged up. Seconds later, a large blast erupted from him as the three ran into a corner.

"We can't beat him without Devil Trigger!" KittyX shouted over the roar of Nightmare's cannon.

"So what are we going to do?" Host shouted back.

"This is a fire temple," Roy reminded them, "We have to be able to beat Nightmare with fire!"

"But the Devil Trigger is fire! If you have Ifrit, you can do Inferno on it!" KittyX sighed.

The group was silent for a minute as the gun Nightmare melted back into sludge.

"Well, how do we get it to show it's core anyhow?"

"I dunno. I forget," KittyX looked around.

"Wait..." Roy said, "I got an idea..."

Marth tried his best to stand up without the balance of his hands, but gravity worked against him. Falling back down in his corner, he sighed, and Inuyasha could of sworn he saw a tear fall down his cheek.

"Me maf tmo mine ma may mut!" Inyuasha tried to say, We have to find a way out, but failed.

Link glanced at Inuyasha, and got an idea.

"Memon!"

"Muh?" Inuyasha tried to understand his friend, but failed at that too.

"Memon!" Link said again.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Memon!" he exclaimed, understanding.

Link had said 'demon'. He knew Inuyasha could access demon form, but he didn't know how exactly.

"Meah..." Inuyasha grinned, "Meah..."

"The matches are all over for today," Zelda sighed, "Roy never got to fight."

"No, his match is today." Legolas informed Zelda.

"What? It's not on the chart."

"Someone is coming." Legolas turned towards the door of the gym.

Roy raised his Fuuin no Tsurugi and slammed it down upon Nightmare, dealing the last bit of damage they needed. The sludge exploded in his face, splatting his armour. KittyX and Host stood right behind Roy, firing what weapons they had at Nightmare.

"We have to hurry!" Roy watched as a Runeclock lit itself from the death of Nightmare, and a gate ahead of the trio opened quickly, and was slowly coming down.

Running though, they looked ahead to see several series of gates doing the same as the last one.

"Faster!" Host shouted, but everyone was already going as fast as they can.

Roy and Host made it through the last gate just in time, but as KittyX jumped to get through, the gate slammed down in front of her and she was treated with a bloody nose.

"KittyX!" Roy exclaimed, but Host grabbed his wrist and dragged him on.

"We have to go, Roy! She'll be fine." Host looked back briefly, "Go find Inuyasha!"

KittyX sat there, looking sorrowful, for a few more seconds as she watched Roy and Host disappear into the depths of the temple. Eventually, she stood up and headed back the way she came, re-appearing a few minutes later back at the entrance of the temple.

"Inuyasha! Inu-kun!" she called, but no answer.

Walking straight to where Inuyasha stood when he was taken, KittyX was met with a frightfully psychotic grin on an innocent little boy's face as she was stolen underneath the sand.

[an: to make it easier for you all to understand what they're saying, I'll put it in parenthesis]

"Mittxe-ma! [KittyX-a!]" Mario exclaimed as he saw KittyX being tossed into the room.

The catgirl demon landed on top of Link, who was awoken by the rough landing.

"M'im morry...mere moo meeping? [I'm sorry...were you sleeping?]" she chuckled slightly.

"Meah... [Yeah...]" Link sighed, sweatdropping, "Mo...mi! [So...hi!]"

"Mut's moing mon? Mid moo muys mee ma muy mou?! [What's going on? Did you guys see the boy too?!]"

"Meah! Mut's mup mith mim? [Yeah! What's up with him?]" Inuyasha questioned.

"Mi mon't mo... Mi mon't mo... [I don't know... I don't know...]" KittyX sighed, looking around her surroundings.

Her eyes fell upon her bow and arrows and her customized beamsword, locked up with the rest of the people's weapons.

"Map! [Crap!]"

"Meah...mall mocked mup. [Yeah...all locked up.]" Marth rolled his eyes.

"Mou mell. Moo muys mare munna met moutta mere moon. Mouy's moming mith ma morbs. [Oh well. You guys are gonna get outta here soon. Roy's coming with the orbs.]" KittyX reassured the group.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Mood. Mope me murry's mup! [Good. Hope he hurry's up!]"

Roy stood before a chasm filled with flames. The room was square, and a single ledge ran around the room with a chasm, and then a platform in the middle were a glowing red orb sat on a fluffy purple satin pillow.

"Well, looks like someone really took care of this thing," Host blinked, observing how much the orb was cared for.

Roy glanced down the chasm, and saw burning skulls and body bones. He shuddered.

"D-Don't fall...fall down there..." he grimaced.

Host followed his look, and quickly took away her head.

"You just had to tempt me, didn't you?"

The flames were spurting out of the skull's eye sockets, making them seem like demon skulls which could float up any minute and attack. Ashes formed around the skull were the flame burned most, so it looked really scary when combining the fire eyes and black spots randomly around.

"How are you gonna get across?" Host asked.

"I dunno. Should I try jumping?"

"Don't risk it."

The red-haired pyro entered the cafeteria room, where the rest of his friends were waiting anxiously for him. In his hands was the Fire orb, flames seemingly bob around in the orb. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Got it," he announced proudly.

"Oh, and you don't credit me?" Host smirked, coming up from behind Roy.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, worried.

"Oh he got taken," Host sighed.

"Yeah, Ness told us," Miroku stepped forward, "But do you know where he is?"

"No. And neither do we KittyX." Roy sighed.

"What?!" Kosei practically shouted.

"She failed to get through a gate, so we told her to find Inuyasha. Since she, apparently, hasn't returned here, I'm assuming that she was taken too." Host looked around.

"Two losses." Legolas sighed, "Atleast we got the orb. Now, hand it over."

"Why?" Roy asked, suddenly confused by Legolas' interruption.

"Hand it over!"

"Roy shoved the Fire orb into his pocket, "No! It's mine!"

"HAND IT OVER!" Legolas dived for Roy's pocket, but Roy rolled out of the way, making Legolas fall flat on his face.

The elf, having been knocked unconscious, was suddenly surrounded in purple light. Shining, a large white hand slowly came out of the elf's body.

"He possessed Legolas!" Host gasped, "How dare he!"

Host's charge to attack the Master Hand was stopped by Colleen, who was studying the hand.

"He's still slightly weak from the smasher's last triumph over him," she whispered to Host, "he'll be willing to kill himself if it meant getting the orb."

Host got a large grin on her face. The rest of the people stepped back as she transformed into Kigari, ready to destroy the Master Hand.

"Wait! Host! This is my fight," Roy tossed her the Fire orb, and unsheathed his Fuuin no Tsurugi, "Bring it on, Master Hand!"

Kigari dropped to the floor, holding the Fire orb, and faded away into Host.

"Aww, I wanted to fight him," she grumbled, but protected the orb nonetheless.

Darkness seemed to envelop the cafeteria as Roy and the Master Hand went at it.

"RELEASE THE FIRE!" Roy shouted, bringing his sword down upon the Master Hand's knuckles.

The big white hand laughed maniacally, not phased at all by the attack.

"You dare challenge the Master Hand? You will meet your doom very fast, mortal!" the ground shook as he slammed the floor.

Roy jumped into the air, barely missing the shock waves released from the slam. He came down and did his best fire smash attack. The Master Hand's white glove surface caught on fire, but it slowly faded away as he grabbed Roy and started electrocuting and squeezing him.

"Roy!" Host shouted, watching the pyro shout out in pain.

"Let...go...of...me!" Roy managed, barely able to breath, "Aaaugh! LET...GO!"

With one final squeeze, the Master Hand shot Roy up into the air. The pyro hit the ceiling with such force it left quite a large dent, and half unconscious, half awake, Roy fell to the floor.

"Give up, mortal? I am no match for you!"

"You...just...wait and...see!" Roy sat up, shook the hair out his eyes, and stood up with great strength, raising the Fuuin no Tsurugi.

"Haha! Your attempts are a waste of your strength." the Master Hand went in for another squeezing move, but Roy rolled out of the way and jabbed his sword into the Master Hand, who turned around in rage.

"MORTAL! YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT!"

"The names Roy," he smiled, "...and I'm not just a mortal...I'm a pyro smasher! TAKE THIS!"

Flames surrounded Roy as he summoned upon the power of the Fire orb he had claimed so valiantly only a few hours ago. He charged forward and smashed the Master Hand several times, finishing him off with a large fire meteor attack.

"He just mastered Inferno!" Colleen exclaimed.

Host looked at the Yoshi, having heard of that move from KittyX.

"Do the orbs give Devil Trigger moves?"

Colleen glanced at Host, wondering where she could of heard of the legendary DT, but answered her anyhow.

"Apparently so. Roy was given the Devil Trigger move of Ifrit's Inferno!"

The Master Hand's maniacal laughter faded into pained shouts.

"You shall not win, mortal! Just watch as I claim this world for my own! Darkness shall rule you all!" the Master Hand disappeared into nothing, and the darkness lifted from the cafeteria.

Legolas stirred on the floor, still unconscious. Roy collapsed on his knees, the Fuuin no Tsurugi fallen before him. He stared at his gloved hands.

"Did I...do that?"

**_Author's Notes: _**Mwuaha! Sorry if the action failed to amuse you. I had a great time writing it though! Took all day because I lost inspiration half-way through the Fire temple. ;D My obsession in Legolas has been revived recently because of my seeing of Pirates of the Carribean, so he'll be playing quite a big role later on. XD But, of course, not nearly a big a role as Roy. \^o^/

Please be kind when you review. Thanks.


	8. You Are Here, No Escape: From My Visions...

_** Disclaimer: ** _ I do not own the smashers, Lord of the Rings, Inuyasha, ZOIDS, or Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own the insane nicknames I gave them. I own my characters, KittyX and Kosei. Please do not flame! ^_^;; Oh, also, I don't own Kigari's characters, Host, Trey, Melema, Kyora, etc. Sorry to use them without asking. XD I don't own the Devil May Cry introduction or Runeclocks, also! _

** _Author's Notes: _** Here we go. Everyone, behold the final chapter before I paste this up on fanfiction.net! w00t ^^;

** - SUPER SMASH BROTHERS ONLINE - **

(Crossover)

**Chapter 8 - **You Are Here, No Escape: From My Visions of the World

The next day was more relaxing than anything else, because Roy knew he was one step on his way to saving his friends. He glanced at the Fire orb once more, the shining flames inside the piece of glass swirling mystically. Roy sighed, hypnotized by the dancing flames. He had mastered the Devil Trigger Ifrit's Inferno just the other day, and it pleased him. He had beaten the Master Hand without any help.

"Roy?" Colleen entered the room, awaking the pyro from his daze.

"Yeah?" Roy looked up at the immortal Yoshi, quite happy.

"I just came to check up on you...the Qualifying Rounds of the tournament are staring in a few minutes. You better go check it out so you can tell us all about it." Colleen grinned.

The visitors were only allowed to watch starting from the Quarter Final, so they had to sit through the Qualifying Round with only two matches.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be down there in a minute."

"Alright. Bye, then! See you at lunch!" and she left the room.

Roy tucked the Fire orb in his pocket and exited his room, walking down the hallway into the gym. Sitting down on a bench, he waited for the first match, Fox versus Zelda. Waiting anxiously for the announcer to call the battlefield, he sat there...waiting.

Two minutes.

Four minutes.

Six minutes.

Zelda's scream confirmed Roy's worst thoughts. Sighing, and trying to maintain his sanity, he left the gym and entered the cafeteria.

"Can anyone contact Krystal?"

"Why, what happened?" Host asked.

"Fox was taken first match today," Roy glanced at the laser board, which had Fox's name crossed out and Zelda's name in bold.

"I can," Falco stepped up.

"I need her right away." Roy sighed.

After Fox's venture on Dinosaur Planet, Krystal had taken up a job at Melee of training instructor. She worked only part-time, but she was happy nonetheless. She was very skillful, as her staff allowed raining for both physical and magical.

"Why?" Host walked in, having just visited Legolas in the hospital wing of the smasher headquarters.

"I can't take days off -- that's cruel! I have friends waiting. I'm sure Krystal knows something about the next orb -- Light."

"Light!" Young Link bounced happily, "I'm going to go get my first orb! Who else is coming, Roy?"

The pyro looked down at his list.

"Me, Kirby, Young Link, and...err..."

Samus' name was etched out as Kirby was bolded on the board. Falco re-entered the room and looked at Roy.

"She'll be here in a few minutes."

"Alright," Roy nodded, and went back into the gym.

A loud CRACK! was heard as Pikachu sent a thunder bolt flying towards Ness, whom dodged it and shot a PK Fire at the Poke`mon. Bouncing around in the flames, Ness took the time to grab an item box and chuck it at Pikachu, whom went flying off the stage and recovered with a quick Agility.

"PK FLASH!" Ness exclaimed, sending a ball of green light up above him as Pikachu got caught in the green storm.

Seconds later, the Poke`mon was shot out of the flash and out of the arena.

"GAME!" the announcer called, and Ness was declared victor.

Roy sat there, feeling the warm heat of the flames inside the fire orb against his side, he stared blankly at the wall. Krystal came up to him and sat down, looking at Roy.

"What's wrong?"

"...do you...know where the Light Temple is?"

Krystal stared at Roy for a second before replying, "Yes. Yes, I do. Why?"

"I need to save my friends. And Fox."

"Fox? What happened?" Krystal was suddenly alert.

"He was kidnapped before his fight today. Along with Link, Mario, Marth, and KittyX. And someone is holding them ransom for the orbs. I need them."

"Do you have any?"

Roy pulled out the fire orb, and Krystal stared in amazement at it.

"It's more beautiful than the stories ever said!" she mused.

"Huh?" Roy tucked the orb back into his pocket.

"Those orbs were made on my planet." Krystal smiled softly, "They were stolen because whoever held them held immense power. When grouped together, it could possibly bring the Apocalypse if someone were to misuse them. Somehow, they made it here."

"Oh. Well, why can't the person holding our friends ransom get the orbs?"

"The orbs can only be taken from their shrines with pure hands. Apparently your enemy is evil, so he is using you to get them."

"Using me?" Roy asked.

Krystal nodded.

Later that night, Roy was laying on his bed looking up at his ceiling. The fire orb was placed gently in a unbreakable container on Roy's bedside table. The flames inside it continued to swirl and tumble over eachother. Roy turned to look at the orb.

"I wonder what the light orb will look like," he sighed.

**_Author's Notes: _**Yes! Chapter eight! ^__^ My first story up in quite a while, too! ;D *dances*

Please be kind when you review. Thanks.


End file.
